


Mr. Sawyer-Larson

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff up your butt, Juliark is perfection, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: They're married and Clark is very eager about calling Julian his husband.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 5





	Mr. Sawyer-Larson

Clark couldn’t stop saying “husband.” Much like a kid who said their first swear word and, with an impish lilt, kept saying it when people began to dissuade him from doing so. The word made his mouth tingle. Though it’d been months since they got married, every time he looked at Julian, he couldn’t stop thinking “this is my husband. He is my husband. We’re husbands.”

“Have you seen my husband?” He asked interviewers on the Grammy’s red carpet. When they pointed him out, having spoken to them before Clark, he said, “Yeah. Isn’t he a looker? I lucked out.”

“Have you seen my husband?” He asked the photographers at the event they attended. He stepped away from Julian, who tried to pull him back into frame, and gestured to him. “Have you seen my husband?” He asked again, emphatically. The camera lights flickered and pictures of Clark Sawyer-Larson, kneeling two feet away from Julian and bowing, of him presenting Julian Sawyer-Larson to the masses like Will Smith did to Jada Pinkett-Smith, circulated the internet. Julian’s laugh was immortalized in those pictures too. Clark had one as his phone background.

“Have you seen my husband?” He asked his friends when Julian was away and Raven brought weed brownies. They rolled his eyes when he pulled up the most recent picture of Julian he had before Julian went to the Philippines to film a few scenes. It was of Julian sleeping on his chest. Sinny threw popcorn at him. “Have you seen…this? He’s my husband.” Clark giggled and showed another picture of Julian.

“Have you seen my husband?” He declared when the interviewer asked him if married life has affected his songwriting process in any way, either positively or negatively. “Nah, it’s positive. All the way through—positive. Julian is an endless spring of inspiration. Every time we’re together, it’s pure music. His smile has the lyrics, his eyes have the melodies, his laugh show me the chords, and his touch brings it all together. And he works so hard in everything he does, which makes me wanna be more diligent with my craft. The passion in my husband is breathtaking. Truly.”

“Have you seen my husband?” He asked Julian himself during a surprise visit to the set he was filming on. Julian turned around and Clark was holding a colorful frap from Starbucks with enough sugar and enough caffeine to cause a heart attack to anyone with hypertension. “He’s award-winning actor, Julian _Sawyer_ -Larson. Can’t miss him.”

Julian found it as endearing as it was annoying. Not that it mattered. They were for better and for worse til death to they part. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he loved the way it rolled off his tongue too. He wasn’t the type to show it off. Clark did most of that already so he didn’t need to. But when they were alone, and they were singing their favorite songs together, and they were watching a movie together, and they were lying in each other’s arms, Julian said it.

“Who would’ve thought?” Julian murmured in bed. “All those years ago when we first saw each other at that Something Damaged table read that we’d end up husbands?” Clark grinned and kissed him, the word still lingering on both of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to while I wrote this:   
> Lollipop by Framing Hanley (again)


End file.
